


Emily's Family

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Emily, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A different ending





	Emily's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Emily's Family 

He let himself into the apartment with his own key, shutting and bolting the door behind him. "Anyone home?" 

He grinned as the little blond burst out of the bedroom and threw herself into his arms. He lifted her from the floor and her arms went around his neck, squeezing him tight. "Mommy! Mulder's here." She called back toward the bedroom. 

Scully emerged then and smiled at the sight. Only Mulder could see that she was troubled. His eyes asked the question, but she shook her head slightly, so he waited. She would tell him later, when Emily wasn't around. 

He turned back to the little girl. "What did my two favorite girls do today?" 

"We went to the park and Mommy started a new book and then she let me help make dinner. You can stay can't you?" 

"I don't know, do you think there's enough?" 

"We always cook extra in case you come over." Emily said. 

Startled Mulder looked over at Scully. She was bending down to pick up some nonexistent trash, but he saw the pink in her cheeks. "Well, I'll have to remember that and come over more often." 

"Good." Emily squeezed his neck again. 

"Emily, why don't you finish setting the table?" Scully asked quietly. 

"Okay." Mulder let her down and she hurried to the kitchen. 

Mulder watched her disappear around the corner, then moved closer to Scully so that they could speak quietly. "Is everything okay?" He touched her arm. 

She gave a slight shrug, "They're still coming up with problems." 

"About the adoption?" 

She glanced toward the kitchen to make sure they weren't overheard. "I'll work it out." She stepped away from him then and after a moment, he followed her to the table. 

"We made chicken," Emily announced, "and broccoli and rice." 

"Do you like broccoli?" Mulder grinned down at her. 

"I like the little tree part with enough cheese, but I don't like the trunks." 

Mulder took his seat across from Scully, so they were flanking the little girl. He nodded in agreement. "That's the way I like it too." 

"Well you both need to eat a few of the trunks too." Scully admonished and raised her eyebrow at Mulder when he made a face. Emily laughed at him and his smile grew. Scully drank in the sight. 

Mulder appreciated a few bites, then stopped just to watch the little girl. Scully noted it smiling. At the silence Emily looked up. 

"What?" 

"I was just admiring you." Mulder said, "You look very nice, happy, healthy . . . " 

"Yes." She was looking at her plate again, concentrating on getting maximum cheese on the piece of broccoli. "Ever since I died and Aunt Melissa sent me back, I've been real healthy." 

Mulder gapped at her, until he heard Scully's dropped fork hit her plate. She was staring at the girl and tears had escaped her eyes. Abruptly she rose and all but ran from the room. 

Emily looked up startled. "What's wrong with Mommy?" 

"Uh, I uh, I think those were happy tears; knowing you're not sick anymore." 

Emily nodded, accepting that. After a couple of minutes, Mulder looked back at Emily. "I think I'll go check on her." 

"Okay." 

He stood, and giving her hair a short caress, went in search of Scully. 

The bathroom door was closed, so he tapped on it, but opened it without waiting for an invitation. Scully was seated on the side of the tub, her face in her hands. 

He sat beside her. "She is okay." 

"I know." Her words were muffled. 

"Scully, there have been hundreds of medically documented cases where the person has a near-death experience and awakened cured." 

"Hundreds?" She finally looked up at him. 

He shrugged, "Dozens." He let his arm go around her then. "What else? Something was wrong before I got here." 

"They still want her. Maybe now more than ever. They keep throwing up roadblocks." 

"A single woman - " 

"With no long term relationships, work that demands travel . . . " 

They sat in silence for a moment. "Scully, I can fix some of that." He hurried on before she could interrupt. "Marry me." 

She looked up, blinking, stunned silent. 

"I'm not kidding around, Scully. Emily likes me and you've managed to tolerate me for years. I know it's probably not ideal for you, but once the adoption is completed . . ." 

"Mulder, Emily adores you. And I more than tolerate you." She gave him a little quirk of a smile. "I appreciate you even considering something like this, but I can't ask - " 

"I'm the one asking here, Scully. I could get down on one knee, if you - " 

"Mulder, we're in the bathroom." 

He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Guess I'm not the king of romance here, but I am serious, Scully. Think about it. We could make sure that little girl is protected." 

"Mulder - " 

"I know I've sprung this on you. Think about it, please. For now, splash some water on your face. We need to get back to her." 

Scully nodded and felt his hand on her arm, helping her to her feet. Marry him? It was a fantasy she'd never allowed herself to explore. Now wasn't a good time to explore it either. 

Emily had finished her meal, and was waiting patiently for them. She rose and gave Scully a hug. "I ate my broccoli, even a few of the trunks." 

Scully looked over her plate. "That's very good, Sweetheart. I need to run you a bath. Let me get the dishes - " 

"I can do the dishes." Mulder offered. Scully looked over at him. "Hey, it's the least I can do when two beautiful women cook for me." He winked at Emily. "Go on, I can handle this." 

Shaking her head slightly, Scully led Emily out of the room. He washed the dishes rather than fill the dishwasher, and finished up just before Scully and Emily, wearing pajamas, joined him in the living room. 

"I guess I should get out of - " Mulder started, but Emily interrupted him. 

"Can Mulder read my story to me? He makes the funny voices when he reads." She looked up at Scully. 

"He might be busy." Scully said quietly, not looking at Mulder. 

"I'm never too busy for that." He grinned at the girl and let her lead him into the bedroom she currently shared with her mother. Emily scrambled into the bed and pulled the sheet up over her legs as Scully picked a book from the stack by the bed. 

"Hey, I know this one." Mulder took it from her and settled beside Emily. He opened In the Night Kitchen and began to read. Scully had to smile; he did use funny voices. She changed her mind about checking the kitchen and stayed, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. 

When the book was finished, Emily lay down on the pillow and pulled the sheet up to her neck. Mulder rose and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. She squeezed his neck again and then hugged Scully when she gave her a goodnight kiss as well. 

Scully clicked on the small lamp at the door, then pulled it closed behind her and Mulder. He trailed her back to the living room and watched as she peeked into the kitchen. "Did I meet your standards?" He asked quickly. 

"You did a very good job, Mulder. Thank you." 

He winked at her, "Just another service I can provide." He headed for door, grabbing up his jacket. 

"Mulder? Are you leaving?" 

"Yeah, I have some research to do, and you have some thinking to do. Can I bring a pizza for dinner tomorrow?" 

"Come for dinner, but no pizza. We'll think of something." 

He nodded and opened the door. "Mulder?" He stopped and looked back at her. "N-nothing. See you tomorrow." 

"Count on it." He stepped out into the hall and pulled the door closed. She moved in that direction and locked up, then sank onto the couch, her mind reeling. 

* * *

Mulder tapped on the door one more time, then, let himself into the apartment. He was more than a little nervous, but only Scully would be able to tell, and he was going to try to hide it from her. He'd spent some time today researching the roadblocks on her adoption of Emily and all of them were specious and should disappear if she were married. 

He set a bag at the end of the couch and straightened up. "Hello?" He called out. 

Scully stepped out of the kitchen and he became aware of the delicious aroma coming from that direction. "Hi." 

"Hi. Where's Emily?" 

"She's changing clothes. She got something on her t-shirt and couldn't let you see that." She smiled. 

"Good, we have a minute. Come here." He took her hand and led her to the couch, seating her at the far end. He took a seat beside her. "I hope you've have some time to think, but I want to do this right." He slipped down onto one knee as her eyes widened. "Dana Katherine Scully, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He slipped the small black velvet box out of his pocket. 

Her eyes widened and she didn't seem to be breathing. He opened the small box and heard her gasp. "Mulder, you didn't - " 

"It was my Grandmother Mulder's. I know it's not a diamond solitaire, but . . . " 

"Mulder, emeralds are my favorite, but this is a family heirloom." 

"Right, and you and Emily are my family. Come on Scully, say you'll marry - " 

"Oh Mommy! Yes, please say yes!" Emily burst into the room and jumped onto the couch beside her. 

"Well, that's one." Mulder grinned at the little blond. 

"I just don't want you to feel that I've taken advantage - " 

"Scully, I'm asking you, remember?" 

Emily seemed to be holding her breath now as Scully looked back and forth between the two. 

She finally took a deep breath, "I don't think you know what you're doing Mulder, but if you're sure . . . " 

"Is that a yes?" Mulder asked quickly. 

After a moment, she nodded. Emily's squeal drowned out Mulder's sigh of relief. "Kiss her, Mulder!" 

Scully's eyes widened and her cheeks pinked as Mulder's smile grew. "You think I should, huh?" Mulder looked over at Emily. She nodded vigorously. "I think it's a good idea too." He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Scully thought she heard him breathe the word "later" into her mouth, but couldn't be quite sure. Mulder rose from his knee then and joined his two ladies on the couch. 

Emily immediately climbed into his lap and looked up at him and then Scully. "Can I call you Daddy when we get married?" 

Scully's eyes filled immediately as she saw the emotion on Mulder's face and bobbing of his Adam's apple as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "You sure can, Baby." He pulled her to him and closed his eyes for an instant, then opened them to look at Scully. "Thank you." He mouthed to her. 

She nodded, keeping quiet herself. 

After a few moments Emily sat up. "We made a special dinner tonight." 

"You d-did?" He cleared his throat, looking over at Scully. 

Emily nodded. "Come on, you'll see." She jumped down and tugged on Mulder's hand. He rose and held out his hand to Scully. She took it and stood beside him. 

"A special dinner? Any occasion?" He whispered to her. 

The color rose on her cheeks but she didn't respond, just headed toward the kitchen. Mulder winked at Emily and retrieved the bag he had hidden. They moved into the kitchen together to see Scully dishing up the beef in wine sauce and baby carrots. Rebaked potatoes were already on the plates. 

"Why Scully, you can cook!" Mulder only grinned at the eyebrow rising. He placed the bag on the counter and pulled out two bottles. One held champagne, the other sparkling grape juice. 

"Sure of yourself, huh?" 

"A mere show of confidence." He opened the cabinet holding the wine glasses without having to ask, and poured Emily a glass of the grape juice. 

Once they were seated at the table, Mulder lifted his glass. "A toast?" Scully picked up her glass and Emily imitated her. "To family." 

Scully realized he wasn't able to say anymore. "To family." She quietly repeated and touched her glass to his. 

"My family." Emily said and rose up on her knees to join the fun. 

Scully saw him close his eyes, taking in the emotion. 

After dinner, Mulder again took over clean up while Emily got ready for bed. He read the story again to his two girls. After he kissed Emily goodnight, Scully motioned for him to wait for her in the living room. 

He was on the couch with two more glasses of champagne when she emerged. She took a seat beside him and accepted the glass he offered. "I think we need to talk, Mulder." 

"Okay." 

She blinked at that, but took a sip of the champagne and continued. "Mulder, you really don't have to do this." 

"When is it going to cross your mind that I want to do this?" He watched her. 

"For Emily." She didn't look up, studying her glass. 

"Partly." 

She glanced up then, "Partly?" He leaned in then for a second kiss. This one was not chaste; in fact she felt her nerve endings singe as he consumed her. She was clinging to him as the only stability on the planet. 

When they finally broke for air, she realized they were reclined on the couch and she was on top of him. They were both breathing as though from running for their lives. He was watching her face and spoke quietly, "partly." 

She pulled back then and sat beside him. She attempted to ignore the bulge in his slacks. She adjusted her blouse and forced her breathing under control. "When, uh when were you thinking . . . " 

"Saturday." 

That got her attention and her head swung in his direction. "This Saturday?" 

He nodded, "Before they can come up with other reasons to take her from you. I know that doesn't give you a lot of time to plan a big wedding." 

"I don't want a big wedding." 

"You don't? I thought all women wanted the elaborate ceremony and all the trimmings." 

"No. I've planned my wedding many times. I want my mother, Charlie if he can come." 

"Not Bill?" 

"He and Tara can't travel with Matt yet, and I don't think you'd be that comfortable with him there anyway. Your mother, the guys and maybe Skinner." 

"Skinner?" 

"He came through for us when . . ." 

Mulder nodded, then grinned. "You planned a wedding, where my mother came?" 

Color flooded her cheeks at that. "Mulder, we've all but lived together for years. I've imagined a lot of things." 

He was leering now and she rolled her eyes. "We need to talk to your mother." He reminded her, "Especially if you want Charlie here." 

"I'll call Mom and we can go over tomorrow night, unless you want me to talk to her alone?" 

"No, I want to be there." 

She nodded and he rose from the couch. "I should get out of here. Get some sleep." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

* * *

He pulled up in front of Mrs. Scully's house and parked. Emily had been very quiet on the ride over. He opened Scully's door and took her hand, then opened the back door and unfastened Emily from her car seat. Rather than walk, she clung to him and he settled her on his hip, his other hand on Scully's back. 

Maggie had obviously been watching for them and opened the front door before they got to it. Her smile was welcoming, but a little nervous too. Mulder knew she wasn't comfortable around her new granddaughter. Everything about the girl had been disturbing, the way she was found, her parentage, and her 'death'. 

"It's so good to see all of you." Maggie touched the little girl's back and Mulder felt her arms tighten around his neck. "Emily? I'm so glad you came to dinner tonight. I want to get to know my only granddaughter." 

Emily turned to look at her then, from the safety of Mulder's arms. "I'm the only girl?" 

Maggie smiled, nodding. "My son Charlie has two sons, Will and Sam, and my older son, Bill has a new baby, Matthew." 

"Melissa didn't have any children; that's one of the reasons she helped me." Emily nodded. 

Maggie looked stunned at those words. 

Scully moved closer to Emily. "That's right, Honey. But you're with us now." She gave Maggie time to compose herself. 

In a moment, Mulder cleared his throat. "Mrs. Scully, we need to talk to you." 

She looked up at him, "Is something wrong?" 

"No, I hope you'll think something's right." He glanced over at Scully. "Why don't we have a seat?" 

"Of, of course." Maggie led them into the living room. 

Emily made herself comfortable in Mulder's lap. He glanced over to Scully to see if she wanted to take the lead on this and she nodded. "Mom, we have some good news. Mulder and I, and Emily," she smiled, "are going to get married. That should make the adoption easier and - " 

"Married? You and Fox? I . . . " She glanced down at the little girl. "A ready-made family." 

"That's right, Mrs. Scully." Mulder looked her directly in the eye. "I've loved Scully for years and now her daughter will be mine as well." 

Maggie blinked, but nodded. "Have you set a date?" 

"Saturday." Scully said quietly. "I'd like to invite Charlie. I know Bill won't be able to come." 

"This Saturday?" Maggie asked, "Have, have you spoken to Father McCue?" 

"No. We wanted to talk to you first." Mulder answered for them. 

"It's going to be a very small wedding, Mom. Just the family really. You and Charlie, his family if they can come, Mrs. Mulder and some very close friends of ours." 

Mulder watched the woman ground herself. 

"Well, we have a lot to do before Saturday. You two girls need dresses. We can go shopping tomorrow. You'd like that wouldn't you, Emily?" 

A shy smile grew on the little girl's face. 

"That's settled then. We can go to the mall tomorrow, have lunch and pick out the prettiest dress we can find for both of you." 

It was an early evening and after Mulder took them home, he returned to his apartment and called his mother. 

"Mom, it's Fox. Did I wake you?" 

"No, I was reading. Is everything okay?" 

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. I'm getting a commendation on Saturday and I'm hoping you can come down for the ceremony." 

"That's wonderful, Fox. What time?" 

"Well, it would be great if you could be here before noon. We could have a nice lunch first." He closed his eyes, guilt over his lie filling him. He hated that he didn't feel free to tell her the truth, but Emily's safety was paramount and as horrible as he felt, he knew his mother had . . . connections he didn't understand. 

"Think you can make it? I'd really like to have you there." 

"That's very sweet, Fox. Yes, I believe I can make it. I'll call you back with my arrangements. I'll probably fly down." 

"That's great, Mom. I'll pick you up. Thanks." 

"I'm glad you called, Fox. See you Saturday morning." 

He hung up and did his best not to think about his deception. 

* * *

The next morning he headed for Skinner's office first. Kim wasn't there; Skinner was inside fixing his cup of coffee. He looked up when Mulder tapped on the door. "Do we have a meeting?" He asked quickly. 

"No, uh, no Sir. I had a, an invitation for you." 

"Invitation?" 

"Yes, from Scully and I. Are you busy Saturday afternoon?" 

"Uh, no, not that I know of. What's going on?" He walked around his desk and took a seat. Mulder remained on his feet. "Mulder?" 

"Scully and I are getting married on Saturday. We'd like you to be there." 

Skinner had frozen; his cup half way to his lips. Mulder couldn't help the quirk to his lips. 

"Married? You and Scully?" 

"Yes." His voice dry. He took a deep breath, "They won't give Scully full custody of Emily. Right now, they're using her single status as the excuse. I, we want to fix that before they come up with something else. Right now the only people that know we're planning this are Mrs. Scully and you." 

Skinner blinked at that, "You, Scully and you, want me there?" 

"Yeah, we do." Mulder nodded. 

"Thank you." He said solemnly. "I'd be honored. Where and when?" 

"The Catholic church on 8th." He grinned at the look on Skinner's face. "Afternoon, two, in the small chapel." 

"I take it this is confidential." 

"Very." 

Skinner nodded. A bemused expression took over his face. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

Mulder sank into his regular chair. "Go ahead, get it out. You can't believe she agreed to this." 

"Actually, I'm wondering what took so long." 

Mulder gapped at him, unable to come up with a retort. 

"Get to work, Mulder. I assume you're going to want to take a few days. You need to get your paperwork up to date, right?" 

"Uh, yeah." Mulder rose. "Thanks." 

* * *

When he entered the apartment that night, carrying a box of pizza, he called out, "Where are my girls?" Emily raced from the kitchen, followed by her grandmother. "Mrs. S - Maggie, what a great surprise." 

Scully was behind her. "Pizza?" 

"I figured with all the shopping you were doing, you wouldn't have time to cook. Did you find a dress?" He turned to Emily as he put the pizza on the table. She jumped into his arms. 

"Yes! We all found beautiful dresses." 

"Well, do I get to see them?" 

She shook her head, "You can't see them until the wedding. Don't you know that?" 

"I might have heard that somewhere, but does that include me?" 

"Of course it does. You're the man we're marrying!" Emily explained. 

He chuckled and gave her a hug, then set her on her feet. He spotted Maggie moving toward the door. "Won't you stay? We have plenty." 

"Thank you, Fox. Not tonight, I have a lot to do to get ready for Saturday. Charlie and his family will be here Friday. We're going to have dinner at the house. Will your mother be able to join us?" 

"Uh, no, she won't be able to come until Saturday morning, but thank you." 

"What about your other guests?" She pressed. 

"Well, I've invited Walter Skinner, John Byers, Ringo Langly and Melvin Frohike." 

"Fine, please invite them over to the house as well. We'll eat around seven. Dana, I'll be in touch with you tomorrow." She held out her arms to Emily and this time, the little girl came to her immediately. 

Once she left, Scully sent Emily on into the kitchen to get plates for them. When she was out of hearing, Scully turned to Mulder. "What did you tell your mother?" 

"That I was getting a commendation and I wanted her there." He saw the expression on her face. "It's better that way. And she will be there." 

"I know. I just feel strange about you not being able - " 

"Scully, it's safer that way. Please don't worry about it." 

"Thank you." He looked confused at that, "for understanding. I know it's hard - " 

He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "This is important." 

* * *

The rambunctious-ness of her new cousins startled Emily, and as Sam raced by, she reached out and grabbed Mulder's leg for security. When she looked up, however, a very tall, very bald man was looking down at her. Before she could react, the older boy, Will, headed her way chasing his younger brother. The big bald man picked her up, protecting her. 

"Hi," he said quietly. I'm Walter Skinner and I work with your mother and Mulder." She relaxed at his name. She'd heard it many times. 

"I'm Emily," she said seriously. 

"I've heard about you. I'm very glad to finally meet you," he responded just as seriously. 

She nodded, "Those boys are my cousins. They're loud." 

Skinner stifled a chuckle at the understatement and nodded. 

"I have an Uncle Charlie. He's their daddy and an Uncle Byers and Uncle Langly and Uncle Hickey." 

"That's a lot of uncles." 

She nodded, "Are you one too?" 

Startled, he smiled. "I'd like to be. Would I be Uncle Walter or Uncle Skinner?" 

She thought about that for a minute. "Uncle Skinner," she stated; the name she was more familiar with. 

"Uncle Skinner it is, then." 

"Mulder says that after the wedding, I can call him Daddy." 

"I think that would make him very happy." Emily beamed at him. 

Scully hurried up then, looking for Emily. She stopped at the unfamiliar sight of her daughter in Skinner's arms. 

"Hi Mommy." Emily waved, apparently quite comfortable in her current location. 

"Uh, hi." 

"Uncle Skinner rescued me." 

"Rescued?" Scully's eyebrow rising at his new title. 

"Her cousins were a little intimidating," he offered. Her look asked the question she couldn't - 'and you weren't'? Skinner grinned. "I believe gray slacks look alike at a certain height." Scully chuckled at that. 

"Well, dinner is ready and Mom sent me to find everyone." She held out her arms for Emily and the little girl came to her. 

She turned in her mother's arms. "Thank you," she said to Skinner. 

"My pleasure." He followed them into the dining room and watched as Mulder took the child and settled her in a booster seat. It was obviously not the first time. Skinner nodded at his competence with Emily. 

Everyone settled around the table. Maggie made sure that everyone knew each other, introducing her daughter-in-law, Mary, to Skinner. 

There were toasts and congratulations all around; as well as Charlie telling embarrassing stories until Scully put her foot down. Laughing he turned to Mulder, "So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" 

The bride and groom stopped in mid sip and looked at each other. "We, uh . . . " Mulder started, but trailed off. 

"We can't get away right now," Scully finished for him. 

"Well, okay." Charlie looked back and forth between them. "But you've got to have a wedding night, right? We can keep Emily for you, can't we, Mom?" 

Scully's eyes widened and she automatically looked to Mulder. "Scully hasn't been away from Emily yet. We don't want to upset . . . " 

"Mulder, I can secure the house, if you'd like." Skinner spoke up, realizing the real dilemma immediately. 

Mulder looked over at Scully. Her cheeks were pink, but she wasn't dismissing the offer out of hand. 

"Are you sure? We don't want to take advantage." Mulder turned back to Skinner. 

"It'll be my wedding present." After a moment Mulder nodded and looked back at Scully. She agreed with her eyes. 

"Do I want to understand that? 'Secure the house'?" Charlie asked. 

"Probably not." Scully said crisply. "Just appreciate it." She turned to Emily. "Would you like to spend tomorrow night with Gramma and Uncle Charlie and Aunt Mary and Uncle Skinner?" 

Mulder looked up quickly at that last name, then smiled. 

Emily nodded, "Will Uncle Hickey and Uncle Langly and Uncle Byers be here too?" 

"We will be if you need us, Sweetness," Byers answered before the others could. 

Emily smiled then, not seeing her mother nod her thanks, or the suspicious wetness in her eyes. 

* * *

Mulder met the plane and walked his mother to the luggage pickup. They hugged and she accepted his kiss on her cheek. "You look very nice, Fox." 

"Thanks. It's a new suit." 

"This must be a very special award." 

"The most important one I've ever gotten," he agreed and led her to his car. He checked her in at her hotel. 

"Fox, I'd like to change before the ceremony. Will I have time after lunch?" 

"That might be cutting it close. Why don't you go ahead and dress now, then we can have a more leisurely lunch. We need to be there by two. I can wait for you in the lobby." 

"All right. I shouldn't be too long, but I want to look special for you." 

"You always do, Mom." He gave her another kiss, which seemed to surprise her, then let himself out. He thought about waiting in the bar, but decided against it. He finally took a seat in the atrium and picked up a discarded paper. 

True to her word, she didn't take long and Mulder admired her elegance when she exited the elevator. She had style. Maggie was warmer; more of a 'Mom', but his mother had nothing to be embarrassed about in the looks department. He rose to greet her and she smiled, moving toward him. 

"I made reservations at that little tea room you like," he said as he took her hand. 

She laughed slightly at that. "You hate that place, and it turns you into a bull in a china shop." She remonstrated him. 

"I've matured a little since I've been there. I'm sure I'm no longer banned." He grinned and led her to the car. 

They had a nice lunch without him spilling or dropping anything, though she noted he seemed to be growing more nervous and checked his watch a couple of times. 

"Fox, why don't we go on over? I don't want you to be late." 

He smiled his relief, "Me either. Thanks." He paid the bill and escorted her back to the car. 

She looked over at him surprised when he parked in the church parking lot. "The FBI is holding a function here?" She seemed more puzzled than upset. 

He turned off the motor and removed the keys, then turned to face her. "I need to confess something, Mom. I got you here under false pretenses." 

"False pretenses?" 

"Yes. There is no FBI awards function. It's, it's more important than that and I really wanted you here." 

"Fox, what's going on?" 

He took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm getting married." 

"M-married? Is this a joke?" 

"No ma'am. I'm marrying Scully today." 

"Scully, your partner?" 

He nodded, "I've known that I loved her for a long time. When I almost lost her to cancer . . . well, I realized I was in love with her." 

"Your partner had cancer?" Teena looked confused now. 

"She's in remission." 

"Fox, why now? What's the rush? You could have told me and, and I could have planned something." 

He took another deep breath and blew it out. "Scully found out a few weeks ago that she had a daughter. She's trying to adopt her, but they keep putting up roadblocks. Once she's married, all of their 'objections' go away but we didn't want to give them time to come up with new ones, so we're doing this quickly." 

"Why would anyone want to come up with other objections, and did you say 'found out' she had a daughter?" 

He managed a small smile at that. "Yes. Remember when she was abducted a few years ago?" 

"Kidnapped." 

"Abducted, Mom." He stood firm but his voice remained gentle. "They did . . . testing on her and, and they stole her ova. Emily is a product of that abduction." 

At those words Teena turned away from him and stared out the window. 

"Mom?" 

"She's not your child." 

He shook his head, regret showing on his face. "No, but she's the only child I'll ever have. The testing left Scully barren. It's a miracle that we found Emily at all. She's Scully's biological child, and that's good enough for me." 

Teena opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind and her lips snapped shut. 

"Mom, please don't be upset with me. It's my wedding and I want you here." 

He saw her shoulders droop slightly and after a moment she turned back to him. "You're right, Fox. You are an adult and can make your own decisions. You always have anyway. Let's go inside." 

He closed his eyes for an instant, then got out and moved around the car to open her door. She was quiet, but not hostile as they entered the church. Maggie was just inside the door with Byers and Skinner. Mulder made the introductions and managed not to wince at his mother's very proper tone. 

Maggie was wearing a peach rose corsage and reached into a small white box on a chair, pulling up an identical one for Teena. "May I?" 

"Thank you." Teena allowed her to pin on the roses and seemed to relax a little. Maggie then pulled out two boutonnires for Mulder and Skinner, again peach roses. 

"You've gone all out, Maggie. Thank you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then one for his mother. 

While Maggie and Teena were talking, he got Byers aside. "Don't let my mother get to a phone." 

"Mulder - " 

"Don't, it's okay. Just, just keep an eye on her. Please." 

Byers nodded and returned to the group. Frohike and Langly appeared and were introduced as well. When Father McCue joined them, hasty introductions were made, then he asked Mulder and Skinner to join him in the small room off of the chapel. 

"Is Mr. Skinner acting as best man?" Teena asked surprised. 

"Yes. I'm not sure what their relationship is exactly, but Fox seems to trust and respect him." 

Teena nodded but added nothing further. Mary appeared then, with the boys in tow. "They're ready." 

"Maybe we should take our seats now." Byers said quietly, holding out his arm for Teena. Frohike did the same for Maggie and escorted them into the chapel, as Will imitated them and held out his arm for his mother. Sam held her other hand. 

After they were seated, Father McCue walked out, followed by Mulder and Skinner. Soft music began to play and Mulder looked over to see an organist mostly hidden in the flowers. He looked over at Maggie and nodded his thanks. It might be a small wedding, but Scully's mother had made it memorable. 

The music changed as the doors opened and Emily stepped into the aisle. She was wearing a long peach dress with an empire waist and looked like a princess. There was baby's breath in her hair and she was smiling brighter than the sun. 

Mulder watched her walking very properly toward him, a small bouquet of peach roses that matched the others in her hands. She came to stand across from Skinner and beamed at them both. 

The change in volume of the music drew their attention back to the door and Scully stepped into the aisle on Charlie's arm. Mulder felt his mouth drop. He'd realized long ago that Scully was beautiful. He wasn't prepared for this. 

She had allowed her hair to curl and the same baby's breath adorned it. Her dress was cream, a sheath overlaid with lace. It was tea length with a kerchief hem and the details were completely wasted on him. He was transfixed with her face, smiling at him, healthy and happy - nearly as happy as him it seemed - on this occasion. 

She couldn't look away from the joy on his face and for the first time, she was completely grateful that Charlie was there to guide and support her. With their eyes locked on each other, she wasn't sure she remembered how to walk. 

Maggie had been watching her daughter come down the aisle, but at her expression had turned to see Mulder. Tears came to her eyes then and she put aside the last of her reservations. 

Teena was transfixed by the child and her expression was unreadable. She nearly forgot to look up as the bride passed her. 

The ceremony was short, they exchanged vows and rings that Skinner held for them. Mass was not celebrated, but Maggie was comforted that they did marry in the church. 

Then Father McCue said those fateful words, "You may kiss your bride." 

With what looked like awe, he leaned toward her and gave her a chaste kiss with the promise of things to come. Then they heard Emily's delighted laughter and broke apart, looking over at her. At their smile, she raced toward them and Mulder lifted her into his arms. "Daddy!" Tears did escape Scully's eyes then and Mulder winked at her as he tried to control his own emotions. 

Father McCue chuckled and looked at the small gathering of friends. "Allow me to introduce the Mulder family." 

Frohike was on his feet clapping then and everyone joined in, then he began snapping pictures. Mulder watched her blush leave her cheeks rosy with health and happiness. He took her hand then, their fingers automatically entwining and with Emily in his other arm, walked back down the aisle. 

Charlie took his mother's arm as Skinner bowed slightly to Teena and escorted her out of the chapel. 

In the vestibule, Mulder approached his mother, Emily still in his arms. "Mom, I'd like you to meet a very special person. This is Emily, our daughter." 

Teena looked at him for a long moment and Scully tensed, fearing she would hurt the child's feelings. Then the older woman nodded slightly and looked at Emily. "I'm Teena Mulder, Fox's mother. I'm pleased to meet you." 

"Pleased to meet you too." Emily responded. "Will you be my Gramma too?" 

Teena's eyes flicked to Mulder and Scully took an involuntary step toward her. Mulder just kept his eyes on his mother. After what felt like a very long time, Teena nodded. "Yes. I am." 

Scully relaxed slightly and let her hand rest on Emily's leg. 

After the hugging and kissing, Maggie started moving everyone to the cars for the small reception at her house. "Emily, would you like to ride with us?" 

Mulder felt her arms tightened around his neck and Scully saw a little fear in Emily's eyes for the first time. "Mom, she can ride with us." 

"Okay, we're going to head on over to the house. You won't be long?" 

"No, we're right behind you," Scully assured her. 

Again Skinner took custody of Teena and led her to his car. 

Mulder settled Emily into her car seat as Scully watched. She glanced down and her eyes widened. When he shut the back door and reached for the handle of Scully's door she stopped him. "Are you armed?" 

He shrugged, "Seemed like the thing to do. So was Skinner." 

Her hand caressed his cheek. "I can't believe you. But I'm so glad you're in my life." 

He blinked at that, then leaned in and gave her another kiss. "We need to get to your mother's house." 

"Right." She stepped past him and he pulled open the door, seating her and squeezing her hand. He hurried around the car and got in himself. 

After pulling away from the curb and settling into traffic, Mulder glanced into the mirror. Emily's look of fear startled him. "Kiddo? What's wrong?" 

She shook her head, but didn't answer. Scully turned in her seat. "Emily? What is it?" 

"You, you'll only be gone one night?" 

Scully looked quickly over at Mulder, then back. "That's right Baby. One night, and you'll be with Gramma and Uncle Charlie and Aunt Mary." 

"And Uncle Skinner, right?" 

"Yes, Uncle Skinner too." 

"You won't forget to come get me?" She sounded close to tears. 

"Oh Baby - " 

"No. Kiddo, you are way too important for us ever to forget. Think about it, your Mom would never have married me without you." He watched her in the mirror and winked at her. "You know we're a family, right?" 

She nodded. 

"That means we stick together. Tonight, your Mom and I are going to have a short honeymoon. It's what people who just got married do, but we're not going to be away from you but one night. Tomorrow night we'll go to your Mom's apartment and start living together, like a family does. Okay?" 

She seemed to relax at his words, and nodded. 

Scully reached into the back seat and took her hand. "Are you okay, Baby?" 

Emily smiled slightly then. "You and Daddy will come back to get me tomorrow." 

"That's right." Scully watched her and realized Emily understood. They held hands until Mulder pulled up in front of Maggie's house. 

He took Emily's hand as he helped her from the car. "Emily, it will be after lunch, but please don't get worried. You know we're coming for you." 

"Yes, Daddy." 

He looked up at Scully and saw her blink back tears as she smiled at him. He swallowed hard, then stood up straight and settled Emily on his hip, then escorted both of his girls inside. 

Champagne and hors d'oeuvres awaited them. Again Mulder marveled at Maggie's organizational skills. He had envisioned standing in front of a justice of the peace. Instead she had created memories that he and Scully could share forever. 

In a few minutes Langly and Frohike put their glasses on the table and looked over at Mulder. "We need to get out of here. We have important work to do." Mulder nodded and held out his hand. 

"Thank you." 

"We want to do it, Big Guy. You deserve this family. We're gonna make it happen." Frohike gave Mulder a quick hug and Langly clapped him on the back. "Now I want to kiss the bride." Frohike leered in that direction and Mulder's eyes narrowed. 

Scully moved in their direction, chuckling. She gave Frohike a kiss on the cheek, then did the same for Langly. His scarlet face drew a smile from Mulder. 

"What about Byers?" 

"He's gonna hang around here and escort your mother back to the hotel. Skinner thought he'd be the best choice, since Skinner can't leave. He's taking Scully's car so she won't have to ride in the van." 

Mulder chuckled at that, "Probably a good idea. Be in touch." 

"We will. You take care of your family." They headed out, already bickering about the websites they needed to 'explore'. 

Emily was with Maggie. She took the plate Maggie handed her and carefully carried it over to Teena. Mulder couldn't hear what was said, but Teena accepted the plate and they talked for a few minutes. 

While Scully was speaking with Mary, Skinner approached Mulder. "Why don't you guys go ahead and get out of here." 

Mulder glanced at Emily, then nodded. He drew a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is where we'll be if you need us." 

Skinner unfolded the paper and glanced at it, his eyes widening. "You've been saving up. We're not going to need you tonight. Just relax and enjoy yourselves." 

"Thank you." Skinner merely nodded and stepped away to speak to Charlie. 

Mulder came up behind Scully and slipped his arms around her, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Ready to go?" 

She hesitated for an instant, then relaxed against him. "Yes." 

"I'll get your bag." 

"My bag? Aren't we going to the apartment?" 

"Nope. I made other plans for tonight. Your mother packed for you." She felt her face grow warm and she glanced over at her mother. He leaned in again. "Am I going to find out your mother's kinky?" 

She gave him a light punch in the chest. "Shh." 

His smile only grew. He followed her saying their goodbyes. 

He thanked his mother again for coming, Scully noticed, and reminded her that Byers would escort her to the hotel. Scully stood back until he had moved on, then approached the woman. "Mrs. Mulder, I'm very glad you could be with us today." 

"Thank you. I hope that you and I will find a chance to talk some time soon." 

"I'll make the time." Scully nodded and gave her a light hug. When she turned Emily was in Mulder's arms. "Are you okay, Baby?" 

"I'm fine, Mommy." She didn't see and wouldn't have understood the face Mulder made at those words, but saw the smile on her mother's face. 

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Be good for your Gramma." 

"I will." They hugged and kissed, then Mulder's hand took its customary site on Scully's back and they moved to the car. Charlie and the nephews were lying in wait and pelted them with birdseed as they hurried to the car. 

Skinner saw Emily watching from the living room window as the car drove off, and squatted beside her. "Emily? They'll be back tomorrow." 

"I know." She turned to smile at him. "We're a family now, all of us." 

Skinner nodded and picked her up, to give her a hug. 

**XXX**

When he entered the apartment that night, carrying a box of pizza, he called out, "Where are my girls?" Emily raced from the kitchen, followed by her grandmother. "Mrs. S - Maggie, what a great surprise." 

Scully was behind her. "Pizza?" 

"I figured with all the shopping you were doing, you wouldn't have time to cook. Did you find a dress?" He turned to Emily as he put the pizza on the table. She jumped into his arms. 

"Yes! We all found beautiful dresses." 

"Well, do I get to see them?" 

She shook her head, "You can't see them until the wedding. Don't you know that?" 

"I might have heard that somewhere, but does that include me?" 

"Of course it does. You're the man we're marrying!" Emily explained. 

He chuckled and gave her a hug, then set her on her feet. He spotted Maggie moving toward the door. "Won't you stay? We have plenty." 

"Thank you, Fox. Not tonight, I have a lot to do to get ready for Saturday. Charlie and his family will be here Friday. We're going to have dinner at the house. Will your mother be able to join us?" 

"Uh, no, she won't be able to come until Saturday morning, but thank you." 

"What about your other guests?" She pressed. 

"Well, I've invited Walter Skinner, John Byers, Ringo Langly and Melvin Frohike." 

"Fine, please invite them over to the house as well. We'll eat around seven. Dana, I'll be in touch with you tomorrow." She held out her arms to Emily and this time, the little girl came to her immediately. 

Once she left, Scully sent Emily on into the kitchen to get plates for them. When she was out of hearing, Scully turned to Mulder. "What did you tell your mother?" 

"That I was getting a commendation and I wanted her there." He saw the expression on her face. "It's better that way. And she will be there." 

"I know. I just feel strange about you not being able - " 

"Scully, it's safer that way. Please don't worry about it." 

"Thank you." He looked confused at that, "for understanding. I know it's hard - " 

He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "This is important." 

* * *

The rambunctious-ness of her new cousins startled Emily, and as Sam raced by, she reached out and grabbed Mulder's leg for security. When she looked up, however, a very tall, very bald man was looking down at her. Before she could react, the older boy, Will, headed her way chasing his younger brother. The big bald man picked her up, protecting her. 

"Hi," he said quietly. "I'm Walter Skinner and I work with your mother and Mulder." She relaxed at his name. She'd heard it many times. 

"I'm Emily," she said seriously. 

"I've heard about you. I'm very glad to finally meet you," he responded just as seriously. 

She nodded, "Those boys are my cousins. They're loud." 

Skinner stifled a chuckle at the understatement and nodded. 

"I have an Uncle Charlie. He's their daddy and an Uncle Byers and Uncle Langly and Uncle Hickey." 

"That's a lot of uncles." 

She nodded, "Are you one too?" 

Startled, he smiled. "I'd like to be. Would I be Uncle Walter or Uncle Skinner?" 

She thought about that for a minute. "Uncle Skinner," she stated; the name she was more familiar with. 

"Uncle Skinner it is, then." 

"Mulder says that after the wedding, I can call him Daddy." 

"I think that would make him very happy." Emily beamed at him. 

Scully hurried up then, looking for Emily. She stopped at the unfamiliar sight of her daughter in Skinner's arms. 

"Hi, Mommy." Emily waved, apparently quite comfortable in her current location. 

"Uh, hi." 

"Uncle Skinner rescued me." 

"Rescued?" Scully's eyebrow rising at his new title. 

"Her cousins were a little intimidating," he offered. Her look asked the question she couldn't - 'and you weren't'? Skinner grinned. "I believe gray slacks all look alike at a certain height." Scully chuckled at that. 

"Well, dinner is ready and Mom sent me to find everyone." She held out her arms for Emily and the little girl came to her. 

She turned in her mother's arms. "Thank you," she said to Skinner. 

"My pleasure." He followed them into the dining room and watched as Mulder took the child and settled her in a booster seat. It was obviously not the first time. Skinner nodded at his competence with Emily. 

Everyone settled around the table. Maggie made sure that everyone knew each other, introducing her daughter-in-law, Mary, to Skinner. 

There were toasts and congratulations all around; as well as Charlie telling embarrassing stories until Scully put her foot down. Laughing he turned to Mulder, "So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" 

The bride and groom stopped in mid sip and looked at each other. "We, uh . . . " Mulder started, but trailed off. 

"We can't get away right now," Scully finished for him. 

"Well, okay." Charlie looked back and forth between them. "But you've got to have a wedding night, right? We can keep Emily for you, can't we, Mom?" 

Scully's eyes widened and she automatically looked to Mulder. "Scully hasn't been away from Emily yet. We don't want to upset . . . " 

"Mulder, I can secure the house, if you'd like." Skinner spoke up, realizing the real dilemma immediately. 

Mulder looked over at Scully. Her cheeks were pink, but she wasn't dismissing the offer out of hand. 

"Are you sure? We don't want to take advantage." Mulder turned back to Skinner. 

"It'll be my wedding present." After a moment Mulder nodded and looked back at Scully. She agreed with her eyes. 

"Do I want to understand that? 'Secure the house'?" Charlie asked. 

"Probably not." Scully said crisply. "Just appreciate it." She turned to Emily. "Would you like to spend tomorrow night with Gramma and Uncle Charlie and Aunt Mary and Uncle Skinner?" 

Mulder looked up quickly at that last name, then smiled. 

Emily nodded, "Will Uncle Hickey and Uncle Langly and Uncle Byers be here too?" 

"We will be if you need us, Sweetness," Byers answered before the others could. 

Emily smiled then, not seeing her mother nod her thanks, or the suspicious wetness in her eyes. 

* * *

Mulder met the plane and walked his mother to the luggage pickup. They hugged and she accepted his kiss on her cheek. "You look very nice, Fox." 

"Thanks. It's a new suit." 

"This must be a very special award." 

"The most important one I've ever gotten," he agreed and led her to his car. He checked her in at her hotel. 

"Fox, I'd like to change before the ceremony. Will I have time after lunch?" 

"That might be cutting it close. Why don't you go ahead and dress now, then we can have a more leisurely lunch. We need to be there by two. I can wait for you in the lobby." 

"All right. I shouldn't be too long, but I want to look special for you." 

"You always do, Mom." He gave her another kiss, which seemed to surprise her, then let himself out. He thought about waiting in the bar, but decided against it. He finally took a seat in the atrium and picked up a discarded newspaper. 

True to her word, she didn't take long and Mulder admired her elegance when she exited the elevator. She had style. Maggie was warmer; more of a 'Mom', but his mother had nothing to be embarrassed about in the looks department. He rose to greet her and she smiled, moving toward him. 

"I made reservations at that little tea room you like," he said as he took her hand. 

She laughed slightly at that. "You hate that place, and it turns you into a bull in a china shop." She remonstrated him. 

"I've matured a little since I've been there. I'm sure I'm no longer banned." He grinned and led her to the car. 

They had a nice lunch without him spilling or dropping anything, though she noted he seemed to be growing more nervous and checked his watch a couple of times. 

"Fox, why don't we go on over? I don't want you to be late." 

He smiled his relief, "Me either. Thanks." He paid the bill and escorted her back to the car. 

She looked over at him surprised when he parked in the church parking lot. "The FBI is holding a function here?" She seemed more puzzled than upset. 

He turned off the motor and removed the keys, then turned to face her. "I need to confess something, Mom. I got you here under false pretenses." 

"False pretenses?" 

"Yes. There is no FBI awards function. It's, it's more important than that and I really wanted you here." 

"Fox, what's going on?" 

He took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm getting married." 

"M-married? Is this a joke?" 

"No ma'am. I'm marrying Scully today." 

"Scully, your partner?" 

He nodded, "I've known that I loved her for a long time. When I almost lost her to cancer . . . well, I realized I was in love with her." 

"Your partner had cancer?" Teena looked confused now. 

"She's in remission." 

"Fox, why now? What's the rush? You could have told me and, and I could have planned something." 

He took another deep breath and blew it out. "Scully found out a few weeks ago that she has a daughter. She's trying to adopt her, but they keep putting up roadblocks. Once she's married, all of their 'objections' go away but we didn't want to give them time to come up with new ones, so we're doing this quickly." 

"Why would anyone want to come up with other objections, and did you say 'found out' she has a daughter?" 

He managed a small smile at that. "Yes. Remember when she was abducted a few years ago?" 

"Kidnapped." 

"Abducted, Mom." He stood firm but his voice remained gentle. "They did . . . testing on her and, and they stole her ova. Emily is a product of that abduction." 

At those words Teena turned away from him and stared out the window. 

"Mom?" 

"She's not your child." 

He shook his head, regret showing on his face. "No, but she's the only child I'll ever have. The testing left Scully barren. It's a miracle that we found Emily at all. She's Scully's biological child, and that's good enough for me." 

Teena opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind and her lips snapped shut. 

"Mom, please don't be upset with me. It's my wedding and I want you here." 

He saw her shoulders droop slightly and after a moment she turned back to him. "You're right, Fox. You are an adult and can make your own decisions. You always have anyway. Let's go inside." 

He closed his eyes for an instant, then got out and moved around the car to open her door. She was quiet, but not hostile as they entered the church. Maggie was just inside the door with Byers and Skinner. Mulder made the introductions and managed not to wince at his mother's very proper tone. 

Maggie was wearing a peach rose corsage and reached into a small white box on a chair, pulling up an identical one for Teena. "May I?" 

"Thank you." Teena allowed her to pin on the roses and seemed to relax a little. Maggie then pulled out two boutonnires for Mulder and Skinner, again peach roses. 

"You've gone all out, Maggie. Thank you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then one for his mother. 

While Maggie and Teena were talking, he got Byers aside. "Don't let my mother get to a phone." 

"Mulder - " 

"Don't, it's okay. Just, just keep an eye on her. Please." 

Byers nodded and returned to the group. Frohike and Langly appeared and were introduced as well. When Father McCue joined them, hasty introductions were made, then he asked Mulder and Skinner to join him in the small room off of the chapel. 

"Is Mr. Skinner acting as best man?" Teena asked surprised. 

"Yes. I'm not sure what their relationship is exactly, but Fox seems to trust and respect him." 

Teena nodded but added nothing further. Mary appeared then, with the boys in tow. "They're ready." 

"Maybe we should take our seats now." Byers said quietly, holding out his arm for Teena. Frohike did the same for Maggie and escorted them into the chapel, as Will imitated them and held out his arm for his mother. Sam held her other hand. 

After they were seated, Father McCue walked out, followed by Mulder and Skinner. Soft music began to play and Mulder looked over to see an organist mostly hidden in the flowers. He looked over at Maggie and nodded his thanks. It might be a small wedding, but Scully's mother had made it memorable. 

The music changed as the doors opened and Emily stepped into the aisle. She was wearing a long peach dress with an empire waist and looked like a princess. There was baby's breath in her hair and she was smiling brighter than the sun. 

Mulder watched her walking very properly toward him, a small bouquet of peach roses that matched the corsages, in her hands. She came to stand across from Skinner and beamed at them both. 

The change in volume of the music drew their attention back to the door and Scully stepped into the aisle on Charlie's arm. Mulder felt his mouth drop. He'd realized long ago that Scully was beautiful. He wasn't prepared for this. 

She had allowed her hair to curl and the same baby's breath adorned it. Her dress was cream, a sheath overlaid with lace. It was tea length with a kerchief hem and the details were completely wasted on him. He was transfixed with her face, smiling at him, healthy and happy - nearly as happy as him it seemed - on this occasion. 

She couldn't look away from the joy on his face and for the first time, she was completely grateful that Charlie was there to guide and support her. With their eyes locked on each other, she wasn't sure she remembered how to walk. 

Maggie had been watching her daughter come down the aisle, but at her expression had turned to see Mulder. Tears came to her eyes then and she put aside the last of her reservations. 

Teena was transfixed by the child and her expression was unreadable. She nearly forgot to look up as the bride passed her. 

The ceremony was short, they exchanged vows and rings that Skinner held for them. Mass was not celebrated, but Maggie was comforted that they did marry in the church. 

Then Father McCue said those fateful words, "You may kiss your bride." 

With what looked like awe, he leaned toward her and gave her a chaste kiss with the promise of things to come. Then they heard Emily's delighted laughter and broke apart, looking over at her. At their smile, she raced toward them and Mulder lifted her into his arms. "Daddy!" Tears did escape Scully's eyes then and Mulder winked at her as he tried to control his own emotions. 

Father McCue chuckled and looked at the small gathering of friends. "Allow me to introduce the Mulder family." 

Frohike was on his feet clapping then and everyone joined in, then he began snapping pictures. Mulder watched her blush leave her cheeks rosy with health and happiness. He took her hand then, their fingers automatically entwining and with Emily in his other arm, walked back down the aisle. 

Charlie took his mother's arm as Skinner bowed slightly to Teena and escorted her out of the chapel. 

In the vestibule, Mulder approached his mother, Emily still in his arms. "Mom, I'd like you to meet a very special person. This is Emily, our daughter." 

Teena looked at him for a long moment and Scully tensed, fearing she would hurt the child's feelings. Then the older woman nodded slightly and looked at Emily. "I'm Teena Mulder, Fox's mother. I'm pleased to meet you." 

"Pleased to meet you too." Emily responded. "Will you be my Gramma too?" 

Teena's eyes flicked to Mulder and Scully took an involuntary step toward her. Mulder just kept his eyes on his mother. After what felt like a very long time, Teena nodded. "Yes. I am." 

Scully relaxed slightly and let her hand rest on Emily's leg. 

After the hugging and kissing, Maggie started moving everyone to the cars for the small reception at her house. "Emily, would you like to ride with us?" 

Mulder felt her arms tightened around his neck and Scully saw a little fear in Emily's eyes for the first time. "Mom, she can ride with us." 

"Okay, we're going to head on over to the house. You won't be long?" 

"No, we're right behind you," Scully assured her. 

Again Skinner took custody of Teena and led her to his car. 

Mulder settled Emily into her car seat as Scully watched. She glanced down and her eyes widened. When he shut the back door and reached for the handle of Scully's door she stopped him. "Are you armed?" 

He shrugged, "Seemed like the thing to do. So was Skinner." 

Her hand caressed his cheek. "I can't believe you. But I'm so glad you're in my life." 

He blinked at that, then leaned in and gave her another kiss. "We need to get to your mother's house." 

"Right." She stepped past him and he pulled open the door, seating her and squeezing her hand. He hurried around the car and got in himself. 

After pulling away from the curb and settling into traffic, Mulder glanced into the mirror. Emily's look of fear startled him. "Kiddo? What's wrong?" 

She shook her head, but didn't answer. Scully turned in her seat. "Emily? What is it?" 

"You, you'll only be gone one night?" 

Scully looked quickly over at Mulder, then back. "That's right Baby. One night, and you'll be with Gramma and Uncle Charlie and Aunt Mary." 

"And Uncle Skinner, right?" 

"Yes, Uncle Skinner too." 

"You won't forget to come get me?" She sounded close to tears. 

"Oh Baby - " 

"No. Kiddo, you are way too important for us ever to forget. Think about it, your Mom would never have married me without you." He watched her in the mirror and winked at her. "You know we're a family, right?" 

She nodded. 

"That means we stick together. Tonight, your Mom and I are going to have a short honeymoon. It's what people who just got married do, but we're not going to be away from you but one night. Tomorrow night we'll go to your Mom's apartment and start living together, like a family does. Okay?" 

She seemed to relax at his words, and nodded. 

Scully reached into the back seat and took her hand. "Are you okay, Baby?" 

Emily smiled slightly then. "You and Daddy will come back to get me tomorrow." 

"That's right." Scully watched her and realized Emily understood. They held hands until Mulder pulled up in front of Maggie's house. 

He took Emily's hand as he helped her from the car. "Emily, it will be after lunch, but please don't get worried. You know we're coming for you." 

"Yes, Daddy." 

He looked up at Scully and saw her blink back tears as she smiled at him. He swallowed hard, then stood up straight and settled Emily on his hip, then escorted both of his girls inside. 

Champagne and hors d'oeuvres awaited them. Again Mulder marveled at Maggie's organizational skills. He had envisioned standing in front of a justice of the peace. Instead she had created memories that he and Scully could share forever. 

In a few minutes Langly and Frohike put their glasses on the table and looked over at Mulder. "We need to get out of here. We have important work to do." Mulder nodded and held out his hand. 

"Thank you." 

"We want to do it, Big Guy. You deserve this family. We're gonna make it happen." Frohike gave Mulder a quick hug and Langly clapped him on the back. "Now I want to kiss the bride." Frohike leered in that direction and Mulder's eyes narrowed. 

Scully moved in their direction, chuckling. She gave Frohike a kiss on the cheek, then did the same for Langly. Langly's scarlet face drew a smile from Mulder. 

"What about Byers?" 

"He's gonna hang around here and escort your mother back to the hotel. Skinner thought he'd be the best choice, since Skinner can't leave. He's taking Scully's car so she won't have to ride in the van." 

Mulder chuckled at that, "Probably a good idea. Be in touch." 

"We will. You take care of your family." They headed out, already bickering about the websites they needed to 'explore'. 

Emily was with Maggie. She took the plate Maggie handed her and carefully carried it over to Teena. Mulder couldn't hear what was said, but Teena accepted the plate and they talked for a few minutes. 

While Scully was speaking with Mary, Skinner approached Mulder. "Why don't you guys go ahead and get out of here." 

Mulder glanced at Emily, then nodded. He drew a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is where we'll be if you need us." 

Skinner unfolded the paper and glanced at it, his eyes widening. "You've been saving up. We're not going to need you tonight. Just relax and enjoy yourselves." 

"Thank you." Skinner merely nodded and stepped away to speak to Charlie. 

Mulder came up behind Scully and slipped his arms around her, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Ready to go?" 

She hesitated for an instant, then relaxed against him. "Yes." 

"I'll get your bag." 

"My bag? Aren't we going to the apartment?" 

"Nope. I made other plans for tonight. Your mother packed for you." She felt her face grow warm and she glanced over at her mother. He leaned in again. "Am I going to find out your mother's kinky?" 

She gave him a light punch in the chest. "Shh." 

His smile only grew. He followed her saying their goodbyes. 

He thanked his mother again for coming, Scully noticed, and reminded her that Byers would escort her to the hotel. Scully stood back until he had moved on, then approached the woman. "Mrs. Mulder, I'm very glad you could be with us today." 

"Thank you. I hope that you and I will find a chance to talk some time soon." 

"I'll make the time." Scully nodded and gave her a light hug. When she turned Emily was in Mulder's arms. "Are you okay, Baby?" 

"I'm fine, Mommy." She didn't see and wouldn't have understood the face Mulder made at those words, but saw the smile on her mother's face. 

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Be good for your Gramma." 

"I will." They hugged and kissed, then Mulder's hand took its customary site on Scully's back and they moved to the car. Charlie and the nephews were lying in wait and pelted them with birdseed as they hurried to the car. 

Skinner saw Emily watching from the living room window as the car drove off, and squatted beside her. "Emily? They'll be back tomorrow." 

"I know." She turned to smile at him. "We're a family now, all of us." 

Skinner nodded and picked her up, to give her a hug. 

**XXX**

Scully's eyes widened as she realized he was really pulling into the driveway of the Four Seasons Hotel. "Mulder?" 

He grinned but didn't look over at her. He pulled up in front of the hotel and put the car in park. A valet opened her door as he exited on his side. "We'll bring your bags inside, sir." 

"Thanks." Mulder slipped him a bill and took Scully's arm. Most people turned to look at them and smiled. Her dress and his boutonniere gave away their status as newlyweds. Scully was blushing lightly and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Mulder signed the register and took the keycards. 

"The suite has been prepared as you asked, Mr. Mulder." 

Scully looked up then, startled. Suite? What kind of preparations? She didn't ask, her mouth was too dry. The bellhop carried their bags upstairs and opened the door to the Capital Suite for them. He opened the door off of the main room to the bedroom. The king size bed had been turned down and there were chocolates on the pillows. 

He accepted the bill Mulder slipped him and nodded. "If you need anything else, Sir . . . " 

"We'll call. Thank you." Mulder walked him to the door and slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign over the doorknob and shut it after him. He turned back to Scully but didn't approach her. "I didn't get to carry you over the threshold." 

"Mulder." She blushed deeply then and looked around the room. "We can't afford - " 

"Well we can't move in, but yeah, we can afford a honeymoon." 

"This is the Capital suite." 

"Uh, yeah. Where else should we stay?" He was watching her closely. "Scully, are you . . . don't you like it?" 

"Of course I like it, I just . . . I wasn't really expecting . . ." 

"I just wanted to make this special for you, like your Mom did about the wedding. Scully, are you . . . okay with this?" 

She glanced up then. "Of course, I . . ." She gave him a small smile, "I guess I am a little nervous." 

His smile faded then. "Scully, you know I wouldn't . . . force - " 

Her head came up then, "I know that, Mulder. I guess everything has happened so quickly, I didn't really have time to think . . . this is still . . . " She shrugged then and gave him a tremulous smile. 

He nodded slowly. "Why don't we have another glass of champagne and just relax a little." He moved over to the table and opened the bottle of champagne, then put several of the chocolate covered strawberries on a plate, along with a couple of crackers with a small dab of caviar. 

"A toast?" He looked down at her. 

She nodded and he poured himself a glass. He touched it gently to her glass, "To partners, of all kinds." 

She smiled then and seemed to relax a little. He took a deep breath, glad to see her smile. "Do you want to go to dinner, or order something from room service?" 

"Actually, I think this will be plenty for me tonight. Why don't we just stay in?" 

"You have all the brains in this family. Do you, uh, want to change? I mean . . . " 

"I know what you mean. This dress isn't so comfortable for lounging." 

"And I get to find out what your mother packed for you." He grinned with a slight leer. 

"Oh god, I forgot." Her cheeks pinked beautifully and his smile grew. She looked a little helpless for a minute, then she straightened her shoulders and took her bag into the bathroom. 

As soon as the door shut, he hauled his suitcase into the smaller bath in the main room and pulled out the burgundy silk pajamas bottoms and matching robe that he had purchased for this night. 

He slipped them on and looked in the mirror, tousling his hair a couple of ways and then turning away. He returned to the main room and picked up his glass of champagne. 

He looked up when the door opened. His eyes widened and he made a mental note to fall at Maggie's feet someday soon. The gown was floor length, white with those little spaghetti straps. It was satin or something like that and her breasts were covered with a sheer lace. He could see her nipples through the fabric and felt a stirring in his body. The matching robe hid basically nothing. He finally remembered to take a breath. 

"You're beautiful, Scully." 

She looked down, not able to meet his eyes. Had she ever blushed so much in her life. This was Mulder. Okay, the circumstances were different than any other occasion, but who else in the world did she trust this much? "You look very nice yourself." 

"I feel like I'm in a Noel Coward play." He patted the sofa for her to sit again and handed her back her glass. 

"When did you plan all of this?" 

"Last night, after Skinner volunteered to baby-sit." 

"That wasn't much time." 

"It was important." He shrugged. 

"Thank you." 

"Hey, we needed a place to sleep, and the Red Roof Inn was all full." 

"Um hum and the strawberries and chocolate?" 

"They were out of pineapple." 

She rolled her eyes then. "I appreciate all of the trouble you went to. I guess I hadn't . . . until Skinner . . . " 

"That was nice of him, and I do feel better about him looking after her than just your Mom." They fell silent then not facing each other. After a moment he looked over at her. "Uh, listen, I know I sprung all of this on you. If you're not comfortable, if you want to, to wait or . . . " 

She swallowed, "Well, we are married. I mean, we . . . " 

"Yeah, we are." 

"I, you can't know how grateful I am that you would - " 

"Don't." He shook his head. "I know all of that. You need to remember what I told you. I wanted to do this, marry you, protect that little girl. But I need you to understand, it wasn't for gratitude. You mean more to me that any other woman, any other person in the world. I don't know anything about being a family man, or a, a husband but I want to learn that with you." 

She was looking him in the eye now, not backing away. "I don't know anything about being a wife either, Mulder. We know each other," she smiled then, "I hope that's a good thing." 

"Well, you haven't run screaming from me yet." 

"No, I haven't, and I don't intend to." She was the one that moved closer then, giving him a quick kiss. 

He wanted to pull her toward him, but he didn't want to scare her. Instead he caressed her face and leaned in himself for a second kiss. "You do know I love you." 

"Yes, I know. I should tell you that just a couple of months ago I was afraid I was falling in love with you." 

"A-afraid?" His brow furrowed. 

She nodded, "We're partners, Mulder, but you had just risked everything to save my life. When I found my daughter, you were the only person I wanted to speak to. I was just afraid I was . . . was using you." He started to correct her, but she continued, "I want you in my life. I think you will be an incredible father to Emily." She looked down at her hands, "I love you too." 

He jerked forward and her head came up. His look of incredulous joy lightened her eyes. 

"I'd question your taste, Scully, but since it's to my favor . . . " He moved closer to her now and nipped at her lips. He felt her smile and increased the pressure. When her lips parted, he took the invitation and their tongues dueled. When he felt her warm hand on his bare chest, the sensation went south immediately. He realized he was pinning her to the sofa and forced himself to sit up. 

"I, I don't want to rush you, Scully." 

"It's been a long time for me, Mulder." 

"Me too, at least with someone." He gave an abased grin. "I think I remember how, though." 

"I certainly hope so." She caressed his arm. 

He couldn't help his glance over at the bed. When he looked back, her eyes were sparking with suppressed laughter. "Busted?" 

She nodded. 

"What can I say, I've fantasized about this for a long time." 

"Really? I mean, you're not just . . . " 

"Really." He tucked a red curl behind her ear. "I should be ashamed of myself, but it was just too good, when I finally quit fighting it and let my mind go." Her color was high again. "Scully? You're not, are you upset with me?" 

She shook her head. "I, I did the same thing." 

His mouth dropped open. "You're not just saying that." 

Her hand touched his chest again, lightly caressing the sprinkle of hair there. "No, I'm not just saying that. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do though." 

"You're doing it." 

"I, I feel like a virgin." 

"You are, with me." He let his fingers trace the pattern of lace on her breast. Even without touching her directly he saw her nipple bud and her breathing grow shallow. "Don't you think we'd be more comfortable on the bed?" 

"Yes," she said quietly. 

He rose then and swept her into his arms. Her startled laughter delighted him and he carried her to the bed and gently lay her on the soft expanse. Her eyes were locked on his as she moved over to give him room. He stretched out beside her and let his hand smooth over her body and cup her breast. 

Her thumb played with his nipple and he hissed his appreciation. "Why don't you lose the robe, Mulder?" 

He shrugged it off as she slipped the sheer cover of her peignoir set off her shoulders. When he returned to the bed, she couldn't take her eyes from his chest. "This is real, isn't it?" she asked quietly. 

"It's not a dream. My dreams aren't this good." He played with one of the straps of her nightgown. 

Her hand covered his. "I won't ask this again, but I have to . . . you really want this." 

"If you can doubt that now, I'm doing something wrong." He said it lightly, but his eyes showed his worry. 

"No, I don't doubt it; I don't doubt you, Mulder. This is just such a huge step." 

"And I'm not the person you ever thought of for such a step." 

She shook her head then, "Actually you're the only person . . . but Mulder, fantasies don't really come true. Do you believe you can really be married to me, live a 'normal' life?" 

"I'm the one that should be asking those questions. Normal doesn't sound like me, I'll grant you. But maybe that's because I've never known normal. Maybe that's what I've been searching for, along with Samantha all these years." 

Her eyes filled with tears at those words and her hand slipped around his neck and pulled his lips back to her. Marriage to this man; at least it wouldn't be boring. She slipped her body closer to him and his hand pulled the tiny strap from her shoulder. 

Things seems to blur then, her fingers were exploring the contours of his chest, her thumb outlined his nipple. His hiss brought a smile to her face. "Husband," she whispered in his ear. 

"Wife," he countered and gently cupped her breast. 

Hands were touching places that had only been dreamed of before, caressing, kneading, sucking, licking and kissing. Her gown was on the floor now. His eyes were burning into her flesh and she was relishing it. "Lose the pants, Mulder." 

"You hussy," he murmured, his grin as happy as she'd ever seen on him. He nuzzled her neck, then he rose and standing by the bed, lowered the pajamas pants. 

She went still, "Oh my . . . " 

"Scully?" 

"I . . . I've seen you without . . . but . . . Damn, Mulder." 

"Pleased or disappointed?" 

She reached for him then. "I'll let you know." 

His growl sent her adrenaline soaring and she laughed out loud. That startled him and drew back slightly. "I love you, Fox Mulder." 

"Oh god." His lips pressed reverently against her brow. 

She shifted beneath him and her hand wrapped around his sex, squeezing slightly. "Careful," he managed to get out. "Don't, don't want it over before it begins." 

"No, we don't want that." She smiled slightly but stroked his length with one finger. 

He rolled her onto her back, then let his own fingers trail through her curls and dip into her dampness. Her gasp gave him control again. He continued to caress her, filling his senses with her scent, her arousal. "Tell me what you like, Scully." 

"You," she whispered. "This first time, please, inside me." 

He nodded silently, unable to express in words what he was feeling. He fit so well between her thighs, as though she'd been made to cradle him there. She reached for him again and guided him to her core. He probed her gently but she was more than ready. 

She arched up and took him inside of her. His eyes widened and he withdrew slightly, then thrust back a little deeper and again and again until he was completely sheathed within her. He paused then and just gazed at her. At her smile he moved again. 

The feel of her surrounding him, moving with him was beyond anything he had imagined. The desire to make this last forever was tempered by the knowledge that he couldn't hold out too long this time. It had just been too damn long. But he wanted her with him, needed her with him. His fingers joined the play and he saw her eyes widen and her body tense. "Muld . . .oh!" She gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging in as he pressed against that bundle of nerves that had been neglected forever it seemed. In the safety of his arms she let go, dissolving into the sensations as she shook around him. 

He lost control then, pouring himself into her body as she milked him of every drop. He collapsed onto her and her arms held him tightly as he shuddered against her. When he gained a little control he rolled, keeping her against him even as he slipped out of her body. 

"M-Mulder." 

He nodded, his hand caressing her face, outlining her cheeks, her lips. His eyes were moist with emotion as he folded her against him. 

Tomorrow they would begin their life together. They would get their daughter and take her home and be a married couple - whatever that looked like for them. Tonight was theirs; this was only the first time they would come together this night. She was healthy and she loved him. She knew that he loved her too. What would their lives be like now? 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Emily's Family**  
Author: Donnah  
Details: 77k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  12/12/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance]   (Alternate universe)   
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully   
SPOILERS: Emily   
SUMMARY: A different ending 


End file.
